


the intruder

by Carimes_treehouse



Series: Only not Deucember since it's November [25]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Deuce is Tired, Gen, Luffy Being Luffy, Luffy Is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carimes_treehouse/pseuds/Carimes_treehouse
Summary: There was no food in their fridge.
Relationships: Masked Deuce & Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace
Series: Only not Deucember since it's November [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006668
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	the intruder

"Ace!" Deuce yelled from the kitchen

"Hm?" Ace hummed from the living room but didn't make a move to stand up.

"Where's the food, Ace?" 

"The food? In the fridge?" 

"Then why… is there no food in the fridge" 

This got Ace's attention and he walked towards the kitchen, where Deuce had his arms crossed next to it. Ace ignored him and went straight to the opened fridge. 

As Deuce had said, there was nothing left. No food, not even milk. 

Both knew Ace ate a lot, but he always left a lot of food for later, and it couldn't have been the cat since he'd been hiding all day. As if. There… was someone else in the house. 

Ace froze.

As if hearing his thoughts, Kotatsu burst in, meowing like crazy. 

So there was an intruder. 

He just hoped it wasn't anyone coming to hurt them. Hopefully, they had already left, only taking the food with them. It was unlikely, but still possible.

Something rattled from the cupboards.

Ace and Deuce looked at each other in shock, not knowing what to do.

It was Ace who decided to open it.

And found a rabid monkey inside.

Or well.

A rabid Monkey.

“Luffy! The hell you doing here!”

His cheeks were still filled with food as he chewed in silence. He looked at Ace, unblinking. Like an animal who didn’t understand that what they were doing was wrong.

“Luffy! Get back down here! You can’t just steal our food like that!”

He frowned and swallowed.

“Why not? You weren’t eating them, so…”

“It doesn’t mean you can just eat them! Now we have to go do groceries again!”

Deuce looked at Ace dumbfounded “Who’s that?”

Ace sighed.

“He’s my little brother” / “I’m his little brother!” both said at the same time with different levels of emotion. Ace being exasperated while Luffy was in the completely opposite side of the scale. The little bastard was excited.

Deuce pinched his nose “Why doesn’t it surprise me?”

“Shishishishi! Because Ace is dumb!”

“Oi!” Ace bonked him in the head “See who’s speaking!”

He grabbed his head and pouted “Sorry, sorry”

Deuce shook his head. “I can’t do this. I’m hungry. We’re eating out”

The brothers looked at each other and let out a “Woo!”

He glared at Luffy “You’re not coming”

He pouted.

He glared at Ace “And you’re paying”

Ace pouted too.

“And both of you will have to help me buy groceries”

Again, both brothers looked at each other with a grin.

“Nevermind then! You’ll still have to pay groceries though.”


End file.
